Por fin
by Mede Freaky
Summary: Harry siempre había estado presente en la historia de ese par: desde que se conocieron, con todos sus roces y un troll de por medio. Vio cómo se fueron enamorando, cómo quisieron evitarlo, negarlo, pero no pudieron. Y él lo supo desde el principio, desde antes que ellos. Ahora estaba ahí, siendo testigo de cómo unían sus vidas para siempre... Por fin- Para Doncella de Lorde. ASR.


**Holis, yo de nuevo. Esta vez me presento porque entré al "Amigo secreto Ronmionero" del foro de Harry Potter, Ronmione Pride. Y bueno, aquí me tienen :P**

**Y mi amigo secreto Ronmionero es:**

***redoble de tambores***

_**Doncella de Lorde.**_

***aplausos***

**Asdfghjklasdfghj linda, espero que te guste tu regalito, que va con todo el cariño del mundo :3 Escogí la petición no. 3: "**un one-shot sobre la boda de Ron y Hermione, la descripción completa desde el punto de vista de Harry y con todos los miembros y amigos de la familia Weasley en su pleno esplendor IC.**" **

**Pero bueno, ya me dirás cuando lo leas ñ.ñ**

**Quiero darle un especial agradecimiento a **_**Basileya**_** (Sin Suerte) por súper linda y betearme este fic, y por ser tan genialosa que no puede ni con sí misma ;) **

**Disclaimer: nada de lo que puedan reconocer me pertenece, es propiedad de J. K Rowling, mí/su/nuestra ídola.**

**Ahora sí, ¡a leer!**

* * *

**Por fin.**

* * *

— Teddy, estate quieto, por favor— escuchó decir Harry Potter a su esposa, Ginny, quien se encontraba sentada una fila por delante de él, junto a sus hermanos Bill, Charlie, Percy, George y sus padres Arthur y Molly. Sintió como Teddy, a su lado, refunfuñaba y estaba seguro de que se había cruzado de brazos en claro gesto de inconformidad.

— Padrino— susurró el niño en voz muy baja, asegurándose de que la pelirroja no pudiese escucharles.

— ¿Qué sucede, campeón?— respondió Harry, girándose hacia Teddy y topándose con su cabello azul desordenado y sus ojos grandes. Le sonrió suavemente.

— ¿Durará mucho tiempo esto? Estoy harto de estar sentado.

Aquello no extrañaba realmente a Harry. Teddy, como todo buen niño de siete años, lo único que quería era corretear por ahí y hacer diabluras, no quedarse quieto durante largo rato aguardando a que diese inicio una aburrida ceremonia que sería aún más larga que la espera.

— Te entiendo, Teddy, pero tendrás que hacer un esfuerzo. Recuerda que es la boda de Ron y Hermione.

Esa última frase se escapó de sus labios pero el joven todavía no terminaba de creérsela. Porque sí, era su boda. La boda de Ron. La boda de Hermione. _La boda de Ron y Hermione… _

No es que aquel hecho no fuese algo que el azabache se venía esperando desde hacía ya muchos años— demasiados. Quizá más que los propios novios—, pero aún así se le antojaba tan difícil de creer, tan surrealista, que se veía obligado a repetirse mentalmente infinidad de veces que era cierto, que estaba sucediendo.

_Era una realidad inmensamente maravillosa._

Si de algo se enorgullecía Harry Potter— y que no tenía nada que ver con derrotar al mago más oscuro de todos los tiempos y salvar al mundo mágico en el proceso—, era de haber sido él el primero en darse cuenta que entre sus mejores amigos se estaba dando algo. Muchos dirían que en realidad fue Ginny, pero ella siempre lo negaba porque secretamente la fascinaba ver el brillo que aparecía en los ojos de su esposo cada vez que se jactaba de ello.

Pero claro, incluso a Harry le tomó su tiempo darse cuenta de cómo los sentimientos iban aflorando entre Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger. Porque, vamos, su primer encuentro no fue lo que uno podría describir precisamente como _romántico_. Harry estaba seguro de que lo primero que sintieron sus mejores amigos el uno por el otro estuvo muy alejado de algún sentimiento positivo— ni se diga cariñoso—; _antipatía_ estaría más cercana a la realidad, por lo menos para Ron, eso seguro (_Es una pesadilla, te lo digo en serio_). Y Hermione diciendo, con ese tonito mandón tan suyo, que el pelirrojo traía sucia la nariz no ayudó a que la opinión de este sobre ella mejorase. Sin embargo, la muchacha había logrado, con bastantes roces y un trol de por medio, hacerse un lugar en el grupo, convertirse en su amiga, por más reacio que Ron pudiese estar al respecto.

Por ese entonces Harry tenía una idea muy vaga de lo que era el amor o lo que era un enamoramiento— no más allá de las telenovelas cursis que tía Petunia adoraba ver—, mucho menos sobre sentimientos, celos, inseguridades y todas las demás complicaciones que esto conllevaba. Aun así, sus amigos se sumergieron de lleno en todo aquel drama y, ya sea inconscientemente o no, le arrastraron a él también (_¡Oppugno!_). Y él que pensaba que lo suyo con Cho había sido complicado. Incluso las cosas con Ginny habían sido mucho más sencillas, una vez que se hubo superado eso de ser la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo— o que Harry esperaba ya estuviese superado—. Oh, y claro, dejando de lado la parte en que él se aleja de ella para así poder protegerla: decisión que hizo completamente miserables a ambos.

Sonrió mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante, mirando por sobre el hombro de su mujer hacía su ya bastante abultado vientre. Su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más.

Harry Potter siempre había tenido el extraño don de meterse en problemas. Los problemas le seguían a donde fuese— porque él no se los buscaba, que conste—, y, cómo no, también había sido bendecido con un par de mejores amigos extremadamente problemáticos. No importaba cuánto se esforzaran en negarlo, lo eran. Ambos eran necios, orgullosos y desesperantemente distraídos. Tal vez un poquito más Ron, con su variedad emocional parecida al de una cucharilla de té y su tan particular tendencia a actuar como un idiota, pero Hermione tampoco estaba tan atrás. Y Harry lo sabía, que Ron y Hermione habían intentado negar, de todas las formas posibles, que ya no se querían _sólo como amigos_.

Viéndolo en retrospectiva, el azabache de verdad creía que si ese par de cabezotas se hubiesen dicho lo que sentían desde el principio se hubiesen ahorrado un montón de disgustos, momentos incómodos y lágrimas _(__¡La próxima vez que haya un Baile, pídeme que sea tu pareja antes que ningún otro y no como tu último recurso!_). Pero, al final, había valido la pena; porque si no hubiesen pasado por todas esas dificultades, Harry estaba seguro de que no se amarían ni la mitad de lo que ahora lo hacen. Con cada grito, reproche y absurda pelea, los cimientos de lo que ahora era una solida relación se iba formando, por más extraño que esto pudiese llegar a sonar. Pero eso era lo que le daba cierto _encanto_ a todo el asunto. O eso se decía Harry, que aún se alegraba de que toda esa etapa hubiese terminado— más o menos— y daba gracias al cielo de haber sobrevivido sin aves atacando su cabeza, a diferencia de Ron.

Y luego, al fin, el tan ansiado beso había llegado. Pero tuvo que ser en el peor momento y en el lugar menos apropiado— estaban en medio de una guerra, por las barbas de Merlín. ¡Una guerra!—. Harry aún se ríe cuando lo recuerda.

Después, vino en noviazgo. El azabache lo recuerda particularmente por lo incómodo que fue, por lo menos al principio, tanto para la pareja como para él mismo. Hasta llegó a pensar que lo suyo con Ginny no era tan raro si se le comparaba. Pero luego se fuero acostumbrando y las cosas comenzaron a pedir de boca. Ron y Hermione eran felices juntos. Lo fueron durante seis años. Sin embargo, Ron parecía haberse estancado y no se atrevía a dar el siguiente paso— lo cual no era de extrañar, tratándose justamente de él—. Se necesitó que una muy furiosa Ginny fuese y le gritonease que Hermione era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida y que si no iba en ese mismo instante y le pedía que se casasen ella misma se encargaría de hacerle pagar por ello, y con creses (_¡¿ESTÁ CLARO?!_), para que el pelirrojo sacase de una buena vez al león que llevaba dentro y se decidiese a actuar. Harry sospechaba que el comportamiento tan agresivo de su esposa se debía a su aun no descubierto embarazo, pero no se quejaba… al final había funcionado y Ron le pidió matrimonio a Hermione.

Harry no había estado presente durante dicho acontecimiento, pero, Merlín, hubiese dado todo su oro en Gringotts por haberlo visto. Su pobre amigo estaba hecho un completo manojo de nervios. Llevó a Hermione a cenar a un bonito restaurant en Hogsmeade— se había puesto un traje con la corbata torcida y todo—. Cenaron, y hasta ahí todo había ido viento en popa; entonces, el gran momento llegó. Ron se arrodilló frente a Hermaione y ésta se paralizó. Todos los presentes en el lugar les miraban, murmurando cosas y animaron a Ron a que hiciese la tan ansiada pregunta.

_Ron suspiró, dándose valor. ¡Que era un Gryffindor, por los calzones bombachos de Merlín! _

— _Hermione…— comenzó, con la voz muy baja._

— _¿Sí, Ron?— le dijo ella, inclinándose hacia adelante en la silla en la que estaba sentada. Tenía los ojos muy brillantes y su sonrisa era tan ancha que atravesaba cada lado de su rostro._

Ron le dijo después a Harry que verla así, tan ilusionada, fue lo que le dio el empujoncito que necesitaba.

— _Hermione, yo quería preguntarte algo— habló Ron con decisión. Llevó una de sus grandes manos a uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón para sacar algo de él. Buscó y buscó pero no encontró nada._

_O no._

_Mierda._

Sí. Esa fue justamente la palabra que vino a la mente de Harry cuando el pelirrojo se lo contó por primera vez.

_Ron tragó pesadamente._

— _Esto… ¿Hermione?_

— _Dime, Ron— contestó ella. Su entusiasmo había descendido considerablemente y ahora se veía preocupada._

_Ron le iba responder, pero entonces, por suerte, alguien le interrumpió._

— _¡Vamos, muchacho, pídeselo de una buena vez!— le urgió un tipo entre los comensales._

— _¡Sí! ¿Qué diablos esperas?— gritó otro._

_Hermione se inclinó hacia su novio, dejando su rostro a centímetros de del de él._

— _Ron, te exijo que me expliques en este instante qué sucede— masculló, con el ceño fruncido y esa mirada de no-acepto-un-no-por-respuesta, tan parecida a la de Molly Weasley. _Escalofriante_._

— _Me olvidé del anillo— soltó Ron._

— _¿Qué?_

— _Eso. Me lo olvidé._

_De pronto, el sonido de una carcajada les hizo sobresaltar. La pareja giró hacia el origen del sonido. Un mesero se desternillaba de la risa cerca de ellos._

— _¡Este imbécil se olvidó del anillo!—exclamó, enante risas._

_Más carcajadas se unieron a las del mesero. Pronto todo el local se llenó de gente riendo sin control._

— _¡Qué tonto!—opinó una mujer._

— _¿Se puede ser más idiota?— se burló un hombre._

_Las orejas de Ron enrojecieron, al igual que su cuello y su rostro; pronto ya no se podía distinguir entre su cabello y el resto de su cara._

_Hermione tambien enrojeció, pero de rabia._

_¡¿Y A USTEDES QUÉ LES IMPORTA?!—rugió, cual león encolerizado. Sólo bastó esto para hacer callar a absolutamente todos._

En este punto de la historia, la sonrisa de Harry fue volviendo a aparecer. Vaya que hubiese querido estar ahí.

_La castaña, furiosa, tomó una sucia servilleta de tela de la mesa y luego sacó su varita de su bolso. Ron observó con atención como murmuraba un hechizo, rabiosa, y un pedazo de tela muy delgado se desprendía de la servilleta. La chica, a continuación, hizo un estrecho aro con el pedazo de tela, apenas como para que un dedo cupiese por él, con cuidado y concentración, como todo lo que ella hacía. Luego prosiguió a hacerle un nudo y la tela sobrante. Se lo entregó a Ron._

— _Ten— dijo con sequedad, pero en sus ojos había calidez y ternura—. Ibas a preguntarme algo, ¿no?_

_Ron sonrió, más decidido que nunca._

—_Hermione Granger, ¿le harías el honor a este idiota de convertirte en su esposa aunque se olvide de anillos de compromiso y arruine los momentos especiales?_

Harry sonrió.

_Y Hermione también, con lágrimas en los ojos._

— _Acepto casarme contigo, Ronald Weasley, justamente porque te olvidas de anillos de compromisos y haces que cada uno de los momentos que paso a tu lado los más especiales de mi vida._

Así es, ella había aceptado. No que Harry lo hubiese dudado en algún momento.

_Ron le puso el anillo de tela sucio en el dedo anular a Hermione y la gente comenzó a aplaudir, pero ellos estaban demasiado ocupados perdiéndose el uno en el otro._

Al final, resultaba que el verdadero anillo de compromiso se había quedado en el departamento de Ron, escondido en uno de sus calcetines viejos. Pero no importaba, ambos concluyeron en que el que el que había fabricado Hermione era mucho mejor, y la muchacha lo guardaba con cariño en su alhaja de joyas.

Esa fue la historia de cómo Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger se comprometieron… tan _a su estilo._

Y ahora estaban allí, muy próximos a unir sus vidas… hasta que la muerte los separe.

Harry fue sacado abruptamente de su ensimismamiento debido a una mano posándose delicadamente en su hombro.

Andrómeda Tonks le sonreía suavemente ataviada en ese sencillo pero bonito vestido azul que resaltaba aún más su elegancia natural.

— Sólo te pedí que le echaras un ojo, Harry— dijo, mandándole una mirada a su nieto, quien sonreía inocentemente—. No hacía falta que te sentaras con él. Ya pronto empezará la ceremonia.

— No hay problema— aseguró Harry. Se giró hacia Teddy y le revolvió el cabello vigorosamente—. Así podía asegurarme de que no se escapara a ningún lado.

El niño se rió, encantado.

— De acuerdo, pero será mejor que te apresures— insistió la mujer.

Harry asintió como toda respuesta. Se puso de pie para permitir que Andrómeda se sentase en el lugar que momentos antes él había estado utilizando. Echó a andar hacia el altar, no sin antes detenerse para darle un suave beso en la frente a su esposa, quien le giñó un ojo desde su asiento.

Cuando llegó al altar con lo primero que se topó fue con un muy nervioso Ron en el medio de este. Le dio un reconfortante apretón en el hombro, intentando infundirle ánimo, tal como el pelirrojo había hecho con él en su boda un año antes.

Ron le sonrió débilmente.

— Gracias…

— Créeme— le susurró Harry—, cuando la vas caminar hacia ti todo ese nerviosismo se irá al demonio.

Harry le sonrió una última vez antes de alejarse y colocarse a un lado de Neville Longbottom, quien también se encontraba enfundado en una túnica de gala. Ambos chicos se pararon derechos y aguardaron ansiosos a que le ceremonia diese inicio. Como padrinos, tenían que estar a la altura.

El azabache recorrió con la mirada el lugar, inspeccionándolo cuidadosamente con sus ojos verdes. La decoración era simplemente espectacular; nada ostentosa pero sí preciosa, con flores de muchos colores y listones llamativos colgando de la gran carpa donde tendría lugar el casamiento. Como cada boda que se había llevado a cabo en La Madriguera, que hacía del lugar algo aún más mágico de lo que ya era. En ese sentido, los eventos de los magos siempre se habían caracterizado por ser extravagantes y coloridos, por eso los Dursley lo desaprobaban tanto. También notó que todos los invitados ya se encontraban allí. Muchos ex compañeros de Hogwarts habían asistido; incluso algunos profesores, como la mismísima Minerva McGonagall.

De pronto, una suave melodía nupcial hizo que todo el público mirase hacia el centro del pasillo. Y ahí estaba ella, la novia, del brazo de su padre. Hermione lucía preciosa con su hermoso vestido de novia muggle— que según había oído perteneció a su madre, Jane Granger—. Sus ojos brillaban de una manera especial y su sonrisa era tan grande que no le cabía en la cara. No llevaba ningún velo cubriéndole el rostro, porque no era tradición mágica usarlo, y en opinión de Harry, eso sólo le hacía brillar más.

Una radiante Victoire luciendo un bonito vestido rosa pastel iba por delante de ella, tirando pétalos aquí y allá. Teddy se inclinó más en su asiento para poder verle mejor.

Todos los presentes soltaron un _oh_ cuando le vieron llegar, pero el novio simplemente se quedó sin palabras.

Los ojos azules de Ron destilaban amor y adoración mientras observaba a su futura esposa acercarse a él. Una enorme sonrisa fue aflorando poco a poco en su cara y a Harry casi le pareció que se estaba aguantando las ganas de abalanzarse sobre ella y estrecharla entre sus brazos.

Hermione al fin llegó al altar y se soltó de su padre. Ron respiraba algo agitadamente pero no era capaz de quitarle los ojos de encima. El moreno se preguntó qué tanto estaría pasando por su cabeza en ese momento.

Hermione se giró hacia su padre y le abrazó fuertemente, susurrándole algo al oído mientras este asentía y le acariciaba delicadamente la espalda. Luego el señor Granger se volvió hacia Ron y le extendió la mano con solemnidad. El pelirrojo se apresuró a apretársela y a sonreírle suavemente antes de que el hombre se fuese a sentar al lado de su mujer, quien ya tenía lágrimas a punto de escapar por sus ojos.

Y así, la tan ansiada ceremonia dio inicio.

Harry recuerda pocas cosas de su propia boda. Sólo podía concentrarse en Ginny, sus ojos marrones y lo increíblemente hermosa que se veía ese día— más de lo usual—. En ese momento las cosas no se diferenciaban mucho. Miraba a sus amigos, ahí parados en medio del altar, con sus manos enlazadas y mirándose como si no existiese nadie más en el mundo. Y, para ellos, así era.

El oficiador de la boda comenzó a hablar.

A medida que avanzaba, las cosas comenzaron a ponerse emotivas. La señora Weasley se encontraba abrazada al señor Weasley, sin poder contener los sollozos y se enjugaba las lágrimas con un pañuelo. Siempre se ponía así cuando alguno de sus hijos se casaba, y ya sólo quedaba Ron, por lo que se había puesto peor que nunca…

Harry también sentía cómo la nostalgia se apoderaba de él, porque ver ahí a Ron y Hermione, mirándose mutuamente con tanta adoración, completamente enamorados, diciendo aquel _acepto_ sin ningún tipo de duda o titubeo porque estaban seguros de cuánto se amaban y de que querían compartir el resto de sus vidas juntos, hacía que se diese cuenta de que, de algún modo, sí que habían ganado, que era la prueba fehaciente de que se habían podido recuperar de la guerra; no que por ello dejarían de recordar y honrar a quienes habían perecido durante esta, y de eso él se iba a encargar personalmente. Aun así, quienes sobrevivieron habían logrado salir adelante— con dificultades, sí—, y habían madurado y vivido cosas que les acompañarían por el resto de sus vidas. Y, sobre todo, habían comprendido que al final había valido la pena, por Teddy y Victoire, quienes se las habían ingeniado para escabullirse de los ojos de Fleur y Andrómeda y ahora jugaban y se perseguían en el jardín aledaño, y por la pequeña Molly, que intentaba alcanzarles, y por Dominique, y por Lucy, y por Louis, y por un recién nacido Fred, descansando en brazos de su madre, y por su futuro hijo, y por cada niño que crecería en un mundo sin guerra ni muerte. Lo valía porque en ese momento dos personas se estaban jurando amor eterno y se disponían a unir sus vidas para siempre, personas que habían luchado por esa paz de la que ahora todos disfrutaban. Lo valía por todas aquellas razones juntas.

— Y ahora, por el poder que me confiere el Ministerio de Magia y sus respectivas leyes, los declaro marido y mujer. El novio puede besar a la novia.

Apenas estas palabras fueron pronunciadas, Hermione ya había rodeado con sus brazos el cuello de Ron y este ya le había abrazado por la cintura, levantándole unos cuantos centímetros del suelo, ambos besándose con entusiasmo y felicidad infinita. A Harry aquella escena se le hizo tremendamente familiar.

Los primeros en ponerse de pie fueron George y Charlie, el primero gritando _¡Bien hecho, Ronnie!_, y el segundo silbando y aplaudiendo enérgicamente. Casi de inmediato les unieron todos los demás, vitoreando con fervor al nuevo matrimonio.

Y entre todo aquel bullicio, nadie notó esas dos palabras que, dichas quedito pero claramente, escaparon de los labios de quién fue testigo de la historia que acaba de ser relatada… desde el inicio y mejor que nadie.

— Por fin.

* * *

…**. ¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Qué te pareció a ti, Doncella de Lorde? Tú opinión es la que más me importa, de verdad. Ya sé que la parte de la pedida de mano no tiene mucho que ver con tu petición, pero me pareció un lindo detalle. Por favor hazme saber todas tus opiniones, buenas y malas, da igual. Si de verdad no te gustó este fic, siempre te puedo hacer otro (como en el que Ron y Hermy van juntos al baile, que hasta después me inspiración para hacerlo); ya no como parte del regalo Romnmionero, sino como un regalo de amigas. Porque obvio quiero ser tu amiga, todo esto se trató de hacer amigas que amen el Ronmione *_* Si no nos mandamos un PM y por ahí platicamos más a gusto. O me puedes seguir en twitter— si tienes— que es **_**(arroba)paam_meade**_** y te doy followback. En realidad, quienquiera puede seguirme, yo sigo devuelta a quien lo pida, pero advierto que suelo escribir exclusivamente estupideces XDDDD **

**En fin, de verdad espero que les haya gustado. Y como todo ficker que se respeta, les voy a pedir que me dejen un review (**_PORFAAAAAAAA, PORFAAAAAAAAAAAA, PORFAAAAAAAAAAAA_**). Aunque sea para insultarme, que siempre viene bien insultar extraños. Yo sólo quiero que el marcador de comentarios suba, y con él mi moral. Con cada review un árbol es plantado en Brasil. Lo que sea, ¡sólo háganlo! *giño, giño* *sonrisa, sonrisa***

**Besos,**

**Pam.**


End file.
